


Celestial Convergence CYOA

by biblioTechnition



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: CYOA, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioTechnition/pseuds/biblioTechnition
Summary: Anon must do thing because plot contrivance. The planets align, sex is inevitable. (A simple CYOA with clop)





	1. Celestia and Luna

> Wake up in an opulent room  
> Your groggy mind takes in the scenery, and gives you a good guess  
> You are in Canterlot, in one of the many private rooms  
> Well, it was only a matter of time  
> The eyes sunbutt was making at you, last visit to ponyville  
> The door creaks open, and you reflexively clutch the blankets to  
> Your fully clothed self, huh  
> Just as you suspected, it's sunbutt  
> Floating a tray to you  
"Good morning, Prin-"  
> The lid lifts away, and you are confronted with sausage, eggs, and fluffy biscuits.  
> Everything else falls way  
> It's like breakfast is the only thing in the room  
> Celestia averts her eyes   
> Starts blushing at the sounds you make  
> When you are done, you get down to business  
"If your intention was to bribe me for whatever service you have in mind, it worked."  
> "It is more along the lines of a preemptive apology."  
> This doesn't sound too good, but you think you can deal with it.  
"So what is this all about?"  
> "In a little bit, there will be a minor pan-dimensional convergence. It affects non-natives such as yourself rather strongly, but having you here at this time reduces the damage it would cause to others."  
> Okay, this might be more than you can handle.  
"Just so we're clear, I'm not going to have to face a tentacle monster or some such?"  
> She shakes her head.  
> "You might temporarily become one, among many other possibilities. These events are rare enough that we have no reliable information on what exactly happens."  
> That's rather ominous.   
> Still, rather you take the brunt than a bunch of ponies.  
"I don't like it, but I'll do it."  
> You pause  
"Whatever it is I'm supposed to do."  
> Celestia smiles gratefully.  
> "Don't worry, I will be with you the entire time. We'll ride it out together."  
> You like the sound of that.  
> You get up and stand in front of her.  
"So... what do I do?"  
> Celestia shrugs.  
> "The convergence should happen in about an hour, so we have a some of time to get comfortable. We could talk, if you like. It's been a while since i last had a friendship report from you."  
> Your vision wavers.  
> "Anon?"  
> Celestia is gazing at your worriedly, and you start to hear voices.  
> Very insistent voices.

> Attribute: Vox Obscuri gained  
"Uh, Princess, I think they want to talk to you."  
> She becomes no less worried, but nods.  
> "I will speak with them."

> Words blaze across your mind  
"There was once a Sun  
Then sun got fucked by the Moon  
Then their children ate Sun  
And Moon is better than sun anyway  
The end  
Now go to sleep Sun"  
> Celestia looks at you uncertainly.  
> "I- I suppose I shall beware if Luna becomes amorous? Thank you for the warning, outsider."

> Even as the words write themselves in your mind, you can't help but wonder at the source.  
"Heed our warning, for ruin shall come if you take these words lightly!  
In the coming decades, a great disaster shall befall the world. To prevent tragedy, the Sun and the Moon lay with the traveler from beyond. Only the offspring of these unions will have the power to unite as one and pull the world back from the brink of ruin; thus saith we."  
> Celestia blinks.  
> "That's what they said?"  
"Yeah..."  
> She looks you up and down.  
> "As far as breeding projects go..."  
> Wait.  
"Breeding projects?"  
> Sunbutt nods.  
> "Such as the one I set up when I had to banish my sister. I had to set up six bloodlines, and carefully sculpt their status, locations, and personalities. This should be fairly easy, in comparison."  
> Bene Gesserit princess? Well, she certainly has the time for those sorts of things.  
> "And much more enjoyable, I think."  
> ohbaby.png  
> Her horn glows, and her voice has an odd echo.  
> "Luna, my sister. Come to the focal chamber, there is information you must hear."

> A flash of blue light, and Luna stands before you, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
> "What hath issued forth from the beyond?"  
> Then she sees you.  
> "Art thou fate's herald?"  
"What?"  
> Celestia clears her throat.  
> "Anonymous, recite the prophecy."  
> You doubt you can remem- oh wait, no, it's still there, burning in your mind.  
-  
> Luna has much the same reaction as her sister, and seems similarly pleased at her appraisal.  
> "It shall be an honor to bear the seed of destiny. Shall we begin?"  
> Hells yeah  
> Celestia shakes her head.  
> "There is yet more time while the planes are aligned. It would not do to be unprepared for other happenings."  
> Luna looks just as disappointed as you.  
> "Surely, thou mayst watch over, and deal with what may arise?"  
> You add your two cents.  
"You were going to do this alone before, so this should be alright?"  
> Celestia looks back and forth between the two of you.  
> "Fine, just don't complain if your marehood is filled with tentacles."  
> Luna claps happily.  
> "I would welcome even such an event."  
> She presents her backside to you, and twitches her tail out of the way.  
> "Plant thy seed, for lo, the ground is fertile."

> As you approach the highly inviting horse pussy, the burning words in your head lose definition.  
> The fire spreads, engulfing your mind and pouring out into your body.  
> Your back blisters, and rends as six wings shudder into existence.  
> Your skin wavers like a mirage, and grows bright.  
> The room is flooded with your glory, and Celestia sits down abruptly.  
> Your blessed vision cuts through your brilliance, and you have no problem seeing the growing wetness of sunbutt's nethers.  
"THIS IS PLEASING UNTO ME."  
> That's your voice?  
> Celestia shivers, and her hoof begins a sublime act upon herself.  
> As nice as all this is, you have a princess of the night to bang.  
> Speaking of which, Luna's front legs have collapsed, leaving her lush rump in the air.  
> You bring your cock to bear, and   
> It's bigger? and on fire?  
> You cautiously bap her flank with it.  
> She moans a little, and shifts.  
"I HOPE THAT DID NOT HURT."  
> Her marehood gushes.  
> "I-It was most pleasant. I beg of thee, proceed in thy holy calling!"  
> Can't say no to that.  
> You bring your dick to rest against her winking opening.  
> You are pleased to not hear any sizzling sounds.   
> No more hesitation.  
> You grab her hips roughly, and stick it in.  
> Luna moans in ecstasy.  
> For your part, you are sheathed in the best writhing tunnel devised by nature.  
> Best prophecy ever.

> You draw back for another thrust, when you feel your new wings rustle.  
> Two slide under her thighs, and another pair cups her chest.  
> They surge with power, and Luna is raised up in the air, her hooves and wings flailing without effect.  
> "Anonymous? What is thy purpose in this new-"  
> Your body turns, displaying the fullness of Luna to her sister.  
> "Ah!"  
> You think you know where your wings are going with this.  
"WITNESS, CELESTIA. THY SISTER ASCENDS UPON DESTINY'S WINGS. AND DICK."  
> With that, you plunge into the moon princess, drawing a low cry from her exquisite throat.  
> You wish you could see what Celestia's face was like -   
> Your vision bends, and you can see every angle of the mare bouncing on your cock.  
> Oh, and her sister masturbating furiously, but you know your priorities.  
> The flaming cock that fucks in every direction it can has given up on guarding the garden.  
> You plunge your sword in and out of Eden, that place which flows with marecum.  
> You groan in heavenly harmony as your dick is caressed by her roiling walls.  
> Luna breathes heavily, and gazes at her sister with love.  
> "Be ye patient, thou too shall know the holy dicking!"  
> Celestia approaches in awe.  
> "If I could but taste of your union..."  
> Luna groans, and splays her legs wider.  
> "Partake, sister, and know ambrosia."  
> Sunbutt's head lowers, and she gently licks at your balls, and catches the drippings from her sister's pussy.  
> You are getting close, though Luna might be closer.

> Drums echo throughout the palace, and your ears fill with good old electric guitar.  
> Gods, how you've missed this.  
> Celestia's eyes glaze over as Billy's rough voice croons out the Cradle of Love  
> She shimmies back a few paces, and rises up onto her hind legs.  
> The cradle of love may not rock easy, but those hips are bangin'.  
> You did not know you can get harder while hilt deep in marevag, but seeing the dignified Celestia gyrate and dip has broadened your experiences.  
> Luna's moans harmonize with Mr. Idol's vocals, rising in volume and wordlessly communicating a primal need.  
> Sunbutt writhes on the floor, and rolls under her sister.  
> You can't help it. Billy joins in belting out,  
"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAAAAAOOOOWAH!"  
> Luna clenches tight around you, a wave of juice splashing onto her sister's heaving chest.  
> Your cock pushes ever inward, and fires directly into her womb.  
> Luna's eyes roll back as you keep on filling her with your divine cum, driven onward by her pulsing walls.  
> At last, the two of you fall back onto the bed, panting from exertion.  
> The guitar fades out, and Celestia rises groggily from the floor.  
> "What-"  
> She sees you and her sister, and the trickle of pure white semen from Luna's marehood.  
> "Well done."

> Your dick rises.  
>> O FORTUNA  
> The princess of the night lies asleep on the bed.  
>> VELUT LUNA  
> You go from horizontal to vertical in a perfect arc.  
>>STATU VARIABILIS  
> You float in the air, and gaze down upon Celestia.  
-semper crescis-  
> She smirks up at you, as if to say, "I have rutted far greater than t you."  
-aut decrescis-  
> Oh how wrong she is.  
-vita detestabilis-  
> You lift your hand and she rises up into the air as well.  
-nunc obdurat-  
> You pull her to you, your wings caressing her every surface.  
-et tunc curat-  
> She comes to rest, your burning cock warming her belly fur.  
-ludo mentis aciem-  
> "Don't fly to close to the sun, Anon."  
-egestatem-  
> If you were who you were yesterday, you would be deeply intimidated.  
-potestatem-  
> Now, though.  
-dissolvit ut glaciem-  
"IN THIS PLACE, AND IN THIS TIME,"  
-Sors immanis et inanis-  
"I AM THE SUN, AND I SHALL FALL INTO YOUR HORIZON."  
-rota tu volubilis status malus-  
> Time passes slowly for Celestia.  
-vana salus semper dissolubilis-  
> Her every fiber is thrumming with arousal.  
-obumbrata et velata michi quoque niteris-  
> Feathers tease and heat her lips, her cheeks, her twitching thighs.  
-nunc per ludum dorsum nudum fero tui sceleris-  
> "Take me, Anonymous. Ravage me."  
> A small pause.  
"AS YOU WISH."  
>>SORS SALUTIS  
> You spear her without mercy, her body rigid as your cock pushes through her folds.  
>>ET VIRTUTIS  
> Your wings feel odd, like they were becoming less feathered.  
>>MICHI NUNC CONTRARIA  
> All at once, hundreds of tentacles sprout from your wings, writhing and twisting to accommodate their brethren.  
>>EST AFFECTUS ET DEFECTUS  
> Celestia's eyes go wide at the profound growth of pure white flesh.  
>>SEMPER IN ANGARIA HAC IN HORA  
> You know where this is going.   
>>SINE MORA  
> They pounce, invading Celestia's mouth, barely giving her space to breathe as they surge in and out, dripping with her saliva.  
>>CORDE PULSUM TANGITE  
> Her muffled cries avail her nothing, as your long, supple tentacles tease at her anus.  
>>QUOD PER SORTEM  
>Your dick is joined by at least five tendrils, stirring in her juices, and coming close to responding to every movement of her packed pussy.  
>>STERNIT FORTEM  
> You revel in the power, the sensation.   
> You can feel every inch of her mouth, the tight confines of her ponut slowly giving way.  
> You begin thrusting in earnest, pushing through folds and tentacle alike.  
>>MECUM OMNES PLANGITE!  
> Celestia's legs cling to you, her forelegs petting your tentacles even as they ravage her every orifice.  
> She shudders in unthinkable pleasure, clenching and milking you for all she is worth.  
> You engulf her in your many tentacles, feeling every inch of her body as she moans for your cum.  
> Your fire blazes, and pours into her deep cave, filling it with light and heat.  
> You remove yourself from her mouth.  
> "OH YES! FILL ME YOU FALLEN ANGEL! I AM YOUR MAIDEN!"  
> Your cock spasms over and over, pumping out your semen into her welcoming womb.  
> All fall silent as you drift down to the bed, and lay between your broodmares.  
> Even as the sisters sigh in contented sleep, you feel restless.  
> This convergence is not over.  
> Probably.


	2. Griffon, Dragon, Gremlin

> The door slams open.  
> You shoot up into the air in surprise, and hang there.  
> An imposing griffoness struts in, followed by a red devil lady of some sort.  
> Huh. Never thought you would see something even close to a naked woman, let alone a succubus.  
> The griffoness glares at you.  
> "By the Accords of Tambelon, any extradimensional being is required to aid all major powers equally. Do so now, or face the combined wrath of the Griffon, Dragon, and Cloud Gremlin Empires!"  
> You count two.  
"WHAT OF THE DRAGON?"  
> What you guess is the cloud gremlin answers,  
> "Downstairs."  
> Right.  
"IF THOU SEEK THE SAME AID AS EQUESTRIA, KNOW THOU THIS: I MUST IMPREGNATE YOU."  
> The griffoness takes step back, anger plain on her face.  
> "Impregnate? Just who do you think-"  
> You spread the legs of the mares, revealing their marehoods still leaking your immaculate spunk.  
"I WISH TO KNOW THE NAMES OF THOSE WHO SHALL RECEIVE MY BLESSING."  
> The Griffoness swallows nervously, and turns her backside to you.  
> "I am the Lady Sabine of the Frostreach Aerie."  
> The cloud gremlin grins, and sits back to watch the show.  
> "And I, Ashtoreth, Imm Dabar for my people."  
> You grasp the lioness hips before you.  
"LADY SABINE, THOU SHALT BEAR A CHILD BY ME, WHO SHALL BE THE SCION OF DESTINY AMONG THE GRIFFONS."  
> The griffoness squaks as you bury your shaft deep inside her, her claws digging into the carpet.  
> "You must-" hnnng  
> You can't get enough of this pussy, so tight and warm.   
> She tries again, pausing as your thrusts force the words from her mind.  
> "You must ah-"  
> "Rake the walls, or- unnnf-"  
> "I won't ovulaaaate!"  
> Oh yeah, cat's have barbed penises.  
> You pull out, and your tentacles pour in.  
> Just for the devilment, you send a few up her anus.  
> She glares at you reproachfully over her shoulder.  
> "That is not necess-"  
> You slap her ass, hard.  
> She clenches around your tentacles, and you draw them out slowly, dragging the tips against her walls.  
> She closes her eyes tightly and lets out a low, long moan.  
> When you stick your cock back in, she is much hotter, and more moist as well.  
> As you resume thrusting, you slap her ass every third time you hilt.  
> Oh how she loves that.  
> You start to feel yourself getting close.  
"BEG FOR MY BLESSING, SABINE. WHAT YOU ONCE DEMANDED, YOU MUST PLEAD FOR."  
> She gazes at you disbelievingly.  
> "By the Accords-"  
> You pull out, and slap her tender ass yet again.  
> Her eyes clench shut as a shudder runs through her body.  
> "P-please."  
> You slap her ass again, and her fluids splatter onto the floor.  
"BE SPECIFIC."  
> She bows her head to the ground, and takes a deep breath.  
> "I beg you to fill me with your seed, and i-impregnate me."  
> Her pussy is welcoming as you part her folds once more.  
"ACCEPT MY BLESSING, LADY SABINE."  
> You attack her tunnel with renewed fervor, reveling in your dominance.  
> As you near completion, one of the walls in the room shatters, dust billowing up into the air.  
> Sabine clenches in fear, and you are sent over the edge.  
> Your cock throbs, shooting again and again into her fecund womb, seeking out the egg she so nicely provided.  
> She growls, and a large shadow looms out of the settling dust.

> The smell of sulfur washes into the room, and Sabine's growling stops abruptly.  
> "Couldn't you have waited, Calcifera?"  
> The dust settles, revealing a white dragon, easily five feet tall at the shoulder.   
> Calcifera blinks, and replies in a contralto voice,  
> "Were you not done? I thought I gave you sufficient time..."  
> Sabine steps forward, a mild look of regret on her face as you slip out of her.  
> "I have what is due to the Griffon Empire. I shall leave you and Ashtoreth to yours."  
> Calcifera glances at Sabine as she calmly descends the stairs, then at Ashtoreth.  
> "Touchy."  
> Ashtoreth chuckles.  
> "Give her some slack, she's been through quite the experience."  
> Calcifera's eyes take on a predatory edge as she turns to you.  
> "Oh, that is promising."  
> Welp, gotta lay a dragon.  
> You float up into you are at her eye level.  
"ARE YOU PREPARED FOR-"  
> Her claws lash out, and hold you tight.  
> "It is not my preparedness you should be worried about, outsider."  
> She shoves you under her belly, and pins you there with her stomach.  
> While you reorient, you feel a wet gap in her scales slide down your shaft, enveloping it completely.  
> You hear her hum in dissatisfaction.  
"Rather small, for me. Nevertheless,"  
> She grinds up against you, and you marvel at the delicacy in this act.  
> You can breathe, and your pelvis isn't broken.  
> Time to return the favor.  
> Your tentacles follow your cock up into Calcifera's cloaca, writhing and pressing against her insides.  
> The dragoness croons in delight, and redoubles her efforts.  
> You feel a tapping at your shoulder.  
> You look up to see  
> A vagina  
> And a little further up, tits  
> Oh, and Ashtoreth's grinning face.  
> "Could you spare three of those?"  
> She gestures at some of your tentacles.  
> You reply around the vigorous dragon humping.  
"I WILL WANT THEM BACK, EVENTUALLY."  
> You extend three tendrils her way, and she giggles.  
> "Not if i do this right."  
> She loops one around her tail, then sticks it- oh  
> Up her ass. Nice.  
> The next one finds a home in her pussy, stuffed and doubled until she is full.  
> Lastly, the third one lays pressed between her breasts as she suckles on it.  
> Well played.  
> Calcifera looks down.  
> "Were you feeling left out, Ashtoreth? Pardon me."  
> The dragon's tongue loops around her shoulders loosely before filling the gremlin's mouth almost to gagging.  
> Ashtoreth moans in delight, and you echo her.  
> As erotic as it is, having deep, forceful sex with a dragon, it's nice to have some human-analog tentacle sex on the side.  
> Calcifera's exhalations pour down on Ashtoreth, heat and humidity flowing across the floor and across what little torso you have that is free of the weight of a dragon.  
> Saliva drips down, splattering into the gremlin's hair, down her heaving chest, and following the curve of her delectable ass.  
> You can't look away, even as Calcifera's tail slams against the floor in time with her relentless riding of your shaft.  
> Let's see what else we can do for the dragon...  
> You call forth more tentacles, pressing their tips against the walls and rim of her gaping hole, and move them back and forth with slow scraping motions.  
> The dragon croons again, bucking furiously against you.  
> You suspect that if you were not an angel, you would not survive.  
> As is, you are almost there, all this pressure and heat dissolving your restraint.  
> You open your arms wide and clasp onto Calcifera's belly.  
> You push yourself as deep as you can into her, firing deep and fulsomely.  
> She 'eep!'s in surprise, and rolls onto her back.  
> Suddenly free, you rise to check on her.  
> She has her claws delicately pressed to her cloaca.  
> Calcifera catches your look of confusion.  
> "There's not much, so I have to keep it all in."  
"I WILL PROVIDE MORE, SHOULD THE NEED ARISE."  
> She smiles, and gestures to something behind you.  
> "I think another requires your providence more."  
> You turn to find Ashtoreth, lying on the ground and clenching her legs around your still moving tentacles.  
"OF COURSE, YOU HAVE BEEN EVERY PATIENT."

> You retract your tentacles, and she relaxes.  
> She gives you a weak smile.  
> "Can I make a request?"  
"WHAT DO YOU DESIRE?"  
> She splays her legs, and rests her arms above her head.  
> "Consentual sex in this position for the sake of procreation?"  
> ...   
> She may be a gremlin,  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TENTACLES INCLUDED?"  
> She shakes her head.  
> "Just you, and me, and sweet communion."  
> but she is so much like a woman, it makes you more than a little homesick.  
"AS -  
> You can do this, you can control your voice.  
"-As you wish, Ashtoreth."  
> You crouch over her, your hands resting resting above her shoulders.  
> She looks up at you with gentle eyes, and wraps her arms around your neck.  
> You follow her gentle pull, and kiss her on the lips.  
> She kisses back, chastely, and brings her mouth up to your ear.  
> Ashtoreth whispers,  
> "I love you."  
> You stiffen in shock.  
> Your heart is beating faster than any time today, which is saying something.  
> She falls back with a musical laugh.  
> "Truly, I do not. But it was nice, wasn't it?"  
> You align yourself with her slit.  
"It was nice. It made me realise something."  
> "Hmmm?"  
> You gently push inside of her, her back arching in pleasure.  
> When you hilt, you lean down and kiss her forehead.  
"I love you, Ashtoreth."  
> Her cheeks blush black as she stares at you in surprise.  
> You lower yourself on top of her, savoring her every curve against your skin.  
> With one of your now freed hands, you give her ass a playful squeeze.  
"Just kidding."  
> She laughs again, and hooks her legs over your waist, pressing you firmly against her hips.  
> "And what do I call you, plow of destiny?"  
> You stroke her short black hair.  
"Call me Anon, or Anonymous."  
> She presses her tail against your buttocks and up your back, and arches her back once again.  
> "Then that is what I will call you as you fill me."  
> Oh yes.  
> You slowly rock your hips, sliding in and out of her internal embrace.  
> Ashtoreth matches your rhythm, her eyes closed to savor the sensation.  
> You increase your pace, and lavish her face and neck with kisses.  
> "Anon..."  
> You pause.  
"Yes?"  
> She looks at you with big, dark eyes.  
> "We are not unalike, you and I."  
> You aren't sure where she is going with this.  
> Your hand traces its way up from her hip to her ribcage, and then cups the back of her head.  
"This has not escaped my notice."  
> She smiles wryly.  
> "Once my duty here is fulfilled, I was wondering..."  
> She looks away.  
> "Would you like to see my homeland? With me?"  
> You were not expecting that.  
> To make that offer, while you are balls deep in her, and damn it, she's cute.  
"I would love to spend more time with you."  
> She looks straight into your eyes and grins in a way that is slowly becoming familiar.  
> "I promise, we will be as welcoming as my womb is right now."  
> She grinds her hips against you.  
> You grin back, matching her movements.  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
> For the next few minutes, words are a blurry dream.  
> Your mind is filled with her lithe body pushing and rubbing against yours, and the both of you are reduced to moaning each other's name in primal need.  
> The waters of your arousal are rising, and the dam is beginning to crumble.  
> Ashtoereth's legs lock around you, as her back arches one last time.  
> "Anonymous! Let me bear your child!"  
> The dam breaks, and you flow into her like no other.  
> You hold her tight to your chest, riding the wave of pleasure you share.

> It seems so unreal.  
> Somehow, the princesses are both still asleep.  
> Calcifera left through the hole in the wall, still keeping her claws pressed to her sex.  
> And Ashtoreth raises her hand.  
> "High five?"  
"High five!"  
> Your palms meet in broful congratulations.  
> Ashtoreth looks around the ravaged room.  
> "We done here?"  
> Are you done?

> The last of the voices fade away, with echoes of farewell.  
> You take one last look around.  
> You have been a fan of the show for a long while, and have spent a certain amount of time living among these technicolored ponies.  
> It's time for a change.   
> Maybe that was the point of the convergence, to bring about lasting change.  
> For one thing, your dick is still on fire.  
"Yeah, I'm done here. Just let me write a note."  
> Pen, pen, where is a pen when you need one?  
> Fuck it.  
>You go to the nearest wall and burn your message into the wallpaper with your dick.  
~  
It's been fun, good luck with kids and things, I'll be with the Cloud Gremlins if you need to be knocked up again.  
-Anon  
~  
> Yes, perfect.  
> Ashtoreth giggles.  
> "Classy."  
> You shrug.  
"I am a man of no little eloquence. Let's get going."  
> Ashtoreth leads you to a balcony, and unfurls her wings.  
> Then she grabs your ass, and takes off.  
"Hey!"   
> You take off as well, trying your best to catch up with that minx.  
> And so it is, that you fly off into the sunset of your future, in pursuit of booty.

FIN


End file.
